On Top of Titans Tower
by JackFiction
Summary: Cyborg and Jinx have a conversation on the roof of Titans Tower, sometime after Jinx turns good. This is their dialogue. It's more friendship than anything else.


Author's Note: This one is kind of short. Please enjoy it in any case.

Summary: Cyborg and Jinx have a conversation on the roof of Titans Tower, sometime after Jinx turns good. This is their dialogue. It's more friendship than anything else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They belong to the most wonderful DC Comics.

...

"Hey Jinx. Haven't seen you around much lately."

"Oh, hey Stone."

"Could you not call me that?"

"Try not betraying me and my team, and then we'll talk."

"You're still mad about that? Besides, didn't you betray your own team too?"

"…Touché… I was hoping you'd forget that."

"So why did you do it? Switch sides, I mean? It didn't have anything to do with yours truly, did it?"

"Pfft, you wish. Nah, at first it was just to spite Madame Rouge, so I suppose my intentions weren't really pure. Then, after beating the snot out of Dr. Light, I saw the benefit in doing good."

"Really?"

"No, not really. I just had nowhere else to go. I left my team, my home, my allegiances, my bathroom. How's a girl supposed to spruce without a bathroom?"

"Use tinted car windows? …Don't you give me that look."

"What look? You mean this one?"

"Yes, that would be it, the 'boys-are-retard-monkeys' look."

"Haha, did Raven name that one?"

"Not only that, she also uses it on me twice a day."

"Oh, you poor thing."

"Your sarcastic sympathy is not appreciated."

"Aw, I think someone needs a hug."

"Uh, Jinx, I don't think-"

"Yes, I do think a hug is in order."

"Stop inching closer…Jinx, you're still inching!"

"Here we go…"

"…"

"That's hits the spot, doesn't it?"

"…"

"I've been told my hugs are fabulous when I'm not trying to kill you in the process."

"Jinx…"

"…I'm not mad at you, Cyborg. Not anymore."

"Jinx?"

"I mean, after you deceived me and broke my heart, I did want to hunt you down and slit your throat, but I haven't felt that urge for a while."

"…That's good to know."

"I really did like you, back at the academy. You were a great guy to be around."

"'Were?' You mean 'still are?'"

"No, I mean 'were.' We never hung out since."

"Well, there was that one time where you tried to crush me with that boulder."

"…It was a really small boulder."

"And the other time where you almost drowned me in the river."

"I was just testing the buoyancy of titanium metal."

"And also-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Sheesh, a girl does a few things wrong and she gets blamed for everything she's ever done… And don't give me that look."

"What look? Oh, you're talking about this one?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about that one, the 'villains-need-to-take-responsibility-for-their-evil-doings' look. Besides, I'm a good girl now."

"Yeah…I'm really glad you switched sides, Jinx. And the fact that you haven't tried to punch me in the last few minutes, I'm grateful for that too."

"You're not the only one. Being good has its perks: free crashing at Titans Tower, not having to freak out at every passing cop car… I just feel bad for my team. Those morons were like my brothers. Non-blood related brothers, of course."

"Of course. But, don't beat yourself up too bad over it, okay? How about we go back inside? Play a game of dodge ball with the others?"

"Well, if you insist on being beat down that badly…"

"Only in your unicorn happy dreams can you beat me. I am the Dodge Ball Champion around these parts. Just ask Beast Boy, he'll tell you."

"How did your ego ever inflate so much?"

"It's not inflated if it's backed up by truth."

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that… But, um, Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

...

Epilogue-ish part:

Right after, they had an epic dodge ball tournament with all of the other Titans. Kid Flash immediately teamed himself up with Jinx, who grudgingly accepted. Cyborg's partner was Starfire, who was quickly disqualified after blowing up three balls with her starbolts.

During the third round, Kid Flash got hungry and was disqualified for eating on the court. He profusely apologized to Jinx, who was without a partner for the next round and was soundly beaten. He even tried to woo her with some more roses, but to no avail.

Jinx and Cyborg, both without partners got creamed by the other Titans. Both continue to argue over who is the better player.

The final round was Robin and Beast Boy against Jericho and the Herald. Jericho and the Herald won after Jericho inhabited Beast Boy's body and hit Robin from behind. He then walked Beast Boy outside the line of scrimmage. It was the quickest game of dodge ball ever recorded in history.

Cyborg received many more hugs from Jinx, no matter if they were wanted or not. Most of them were welcome, except for the times after she beat him in video games. The girl really knew how to play a mean Chun-Li.

Thanks for reading! Please read my other stuff, if you have not done so already.


End file.
